Patch - 2018.07.18
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- *''Stun Bullet W: ''AD Ratio adjusted from 0.8/0.9/1.0/1.1/1.2 AD -> 1.0/1.1/1.2/1.3/1.4 AD *''Light Tracer E: ''Base damage adjusted from 80/130/180/230/280 -> 70/110/150/190/230 *''Piercing Bullet E: ''Base damage adjusted from 30/75/120/165/210 -> 30/60/90/120/150 *''Divine Buster W: ''Mana cost reduced from 70 from -> 60 *''Divine Shooter E: ''Base damage adjusted from 120/160/200/240/280 -> 100/140/180/220/260 *''Divine Shooter E: ''Mana cost adjusted from 80 -> 100 *''Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」 W: ''Skill damage of each bullet at the inner area of 150 radius adjusted from 15/30/45/60/75 + AP -> 15/25/35/45/55 + AP *''Taboo 「Cranberry Trap」 W: ''Skill damage of each bullet at the outer area of 350 radius adjusted from 25/40/55/70/85 + AP -> 25/35/45/55/65 + AP *''Secret Barrage 「And Then Will There Be None?」 R: ''Adjusted mechanic of the skill to the following description: **Flandre makes herself invisible for 10 seconds, she can't be selected while being invisible and the invisibility breaks whenever she causes damage, with the invisibility being restore after the 1.5 second fade delay. Within the duration, Flandre also gains 20/40/60 bonus Armor, 20% bonus Movement Speed, and 30/60/90 Ability Power. If Flandre kills an enemy hero while within the duration of this skill, the duration of this skill will be reset. *''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q: ''Base damage increased from 60/100/140/180/220 -> 60/110/160/210/260 *''Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q: ''AD Ratio adjusted from Bonus AD -> Bonus AD *''Amaterasu E: ''The duration of Amaterasu debuff extended from 3 seconds -> 4 seconds *''Amaterasu E: ''Each time Amaterasu debuff deals damage on a target, it will also reduce target's Armor by 2/3/4/5/6 for 4 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. *''Susanoo R: ''The penalty Attack Speed reduction reduced from 50%/40%/30% -> 40%/30%/20% *''Susanoo R: ''The penalty Movement Speed reduction reduced from 25% -> 15% *''Susanoo R: ''Within Susanoo mode, increases Sasuke's Attack Damage by 15%. *''Susanoo R: ''Cooldown reduced from 60 seconds -> 20 seconds ( ) *''Susanoo R: ''Duration increased from 15 seconds -> 30 seconds ( ) *''Susanoo R: ''While within Susanoo mode, Sasuke can now activate this skill again to deactivate his Susanoo mode. *''Kagutsuchi (Arrow) W: ''AD Ratio adjusted from Bonus AD -> Bonus AD ---- *Replaced with CAD. **'UNIQUE Passive: '''When Miyuki cast 'Cocytus R' on a targeted enemy hero, all enemy heroes within 500 radius around the target will also receive 4 stacks of '''Cocytus' debuff. **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Increases the damage dealt by 'Freeze Flame Q' on unmovable enemies by + (Equipment Level x 5)%. *Replaced with '''Flying Magic Wand'. **'UNIQUE Passive: '''After casting 'Freeze Flame Q, Miyuki gains + Equipment Level% bonus Movement Speed for 1.2 seconds. *Replaced with '''Magic High School Uniform. **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Increases the damage dealt by 'Inferno W' by + Equipment Level%. *Replaced with '''Bloom'. **'UNIQUE Passive: '''Reduces the cooldown of 'Niflheim E' by 1 + Level x 0.2 seconds. ---- The EXP for leveling up the hero from level 1 -> level 2 adjusted from 2800 EXP -> 3900 EXP ---- '''Skin' *Sold Skin Card - Football Baby Jeanne on 20 July 2018 at 6.00 PM. ---- Titles *100 Wins Title: Hikikomori (家里蹲) *300 Wins Title: The Sinful Noble Scarlet Moon (高贵罪恶的红月) *100 Wins Title: A face of vacant (一脸茫然) *300 Wins Title: Goddess of Water (水之女神) *100 Wins Title: Strongest Magic Caster (最强魔法吟唱者) *300 Wins Title: Supreme Being (' 无上至尊') *1000 Wins Title: Kakin King (氪金王者) (Kakin means Top-up in the Japanese language, referring to the Pay-to-Win in the online world) ---- Voice Sets *Updated voice set. *Updated voice set for his skin Red Eyes Beautiful Young Gil. *Updated voice set. *Updated voice set. ---- *Fixed Ainz Ooal Gown could activate his Super-Tier Magic: Fallen Down R while under silence effect. *Fixed Uchiha Sasuke's Katon - Goukakyuu no Jutsu Q could be blocked by allied heroes. *Fixed Uchiha Sasuke's Amaterasu E could be attacked by fountain. *Fixed Uzumaki Naruto's Rasenshuriken Q and Sage Mode's Rasenshuriken Q could deal damage to enemies on the entire map. ---- ----